bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn
Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn is the first direct-to-video episode for 3-2-1 Penguins! Plot Jason and Michelle's parents drive them to Grandmum's cottage. Michelle is excited to visit, but Jason says he would rather be at space camp like his friend Trevor. His mom tells him that he'll be able to go to space camp after the cottage. Grandmum then exits the cottage to greet her two grandkids. Jason and Michelle's parents leave at first, but return to give Jason the Turbo 3000 Game Console. An enthusiastic Jason runs quickly to the cottage. Upon entering, Jason looks around and notices how old-fashioned some of the furniture looks. He wonders how he would be able to play the console on an old T.V. Grandmum comes up behind him and asks what he's holding. Jason tells her that he's holding the best game in the world, Bonsai Master 3: Pruner of Destiny. She asks him if he can make it work on the old T.V. Jason answers that no job's too hard when you use your head. As Jason prepares to plug in the console, Michelle walks up and asks him what he has. He tells her that it's a Turbo 3000 and their dad gave it to them. She asks if he'll be able to hook it up to the old T.V. He replies that it'll be easy. With some difficulty, he finally manages to plug it in. Michelle, holding one of the controllers and eager to play it, asks Jason if the console is ready. He says that since their dad handed it to him and he was the one who hooked it up, he gets to play it first. She retorts that hooking it up is half the fun, so she gets to go first. As the twins argue about who gets to play the console first, Grandmum asks them what is going on there. She then tells them she can't have them fight like frogs and dogs. She tells them that she's glad that they got a new video game console, but advices them that they need to wait their turns, and let someone else go first every now and then. She says this is called patience, and it's a virtue. She quotes the Bible verse, "A patient man has great understanding, but a quick-tempered man displays folly." She asks Jason and Michelle if they knew what folly means. They shake their heads and Grandmum tells them that folly means foolishness or trouble and having to go first all the time only leads to trouble, but good things come to those that wait. After Grandmum leaves, Jason says he couldn't agree more and tells Michelle that is precisly why she should wait her turn. Michelle says that since she has the controller, she gets to play it first. Jason boasts that he has the controller that's plugged in. Not long after he turned on the game console, the T.V. gets busted. Jason is rendered speechless. At the dining table, Michelle asks what's for dinner. Grandmum answers that she's serving one of Granddad's favorites, pie. Michelle giggled at the thought of eating pie for dinner. Grandmum replies that she and Granddad would have it thrice a week. Michelle asks if pie was always served for dinner in England. Grandmum tells her that some strange dishes are sometimes served. Michelle, a little hesitant to eat, asks what kind of pie they're having. Jason is about to eat his piece of pie when Grandmum tells Michelle that it's kidney pie. Michelle and Jason ask if they can go upstairs to play. Grandmum allows them to do so, while adding that she was going to show them her collectables, but it could wait until tomorrow. As Jason and Michelle go upstairs, Michelle notices four penguin figurines on a shelf. Grandmum imforms her that Granddad gave them to her on their honeymoon in the Falkland Islands. Michelle says that she'll be careful with the penguin figurines. Upstairs, Jason is bored out of his mind and Michelle is playing with the penguin figurines. Jason notices a ring hanging from the ceiling. After a few jumps, he grabs it and a staircase to the attic is revealed. Michelle tells Jason to put the stairs back. Jason says that he needs to pull them from the top and climbs up to the attic. Michelle realizes what that would mean and follows him. Jason finds some outer space-themed stuff, including the Rockhopper, in a box. Michelle finds some pictures of her and Jason's granddad. Jason asks if that is really Granddad. Michelle answers that it couldn't be anybody else. Jason grabs a picture of Granddad in front of a large telescope. He wonders where that was taken. Jason and Michelle turn to the cloth covering the telescope. After they run to it, they start arguing over who gets to use it first. Michelle attempts to settle the argument by saying that since she is the oldest, she gets to decide who uses the telescope first. Jason retorts that the age difference is only five minutes. Michelle says that she can decide that Jason can go first, but she decides that she'll go first. After a few seconds, Jason says that it's his turn now. Michelle replies that she's not even close to being done, and tells him to wait his turn, quietly. Jason notices the penguin figurines and the ship and gets an idea. He puts the figurines in the ship and yells as loudly as he can while playing with them to distract Michelle. Michelle taunts that she can't hear him. In response, Jason walks as close as he can to Michelle and yells at the top of his lungs. When Michelle does nothing, Jason starts backing up until he trips over a small toolbox and drops the ship. The ship bounces around before finally hovering. Jason tells Michelle what he's seeing, but Michelle doesn't believe him. Zidgel declares that he and his crew need Jason's help. Fidgel galeezels Jason into the ship. Jason can hardly believe that the Penguins are alive. Midgel points out that he's probably daydreaming. Fidgel says that sensors indicate the possibility of Jason daydreaming. Midgel flies the ship off into outer space. Aboard the Rockhopper, Zidgel introduces himself and his crew to Jason. Jason asks where are they going. Fidgel answers that they received a report on their fax machine that the Planet Wait-Your-Turn is in crisis. When Jason asks what the crisis is, Zidgel answers that they don't know. He then orders Midgel to engage hyper drive. Midgel points out that they're only ten miles away and asks if he was able to read a map. Fidgel comments that if Zidgel was wearing his glasses, he would be able to. Fidgel tells Jason that Zidgel doesn't wear glasses because he thinks they make him look silly. Zidgel retorts that what Fidgel said isn't true, he just doesn't like the red marks they make on his beak. Midgel prepares to land the ship. The landing turns out a little bumpy. After the landing, Jason says it felt like the landing gear broke off. Fidgel says that the landing gear isn't a bad idea. Fidgel declares that since he's the scientist, he should exit the ship first. Midgel points out that since he's the engineer, he should go out first. Zidgel butts in by saying that since he's the captain, he should go out first. Kevin asks if he can stay on board. Zidgel decides that Kevin should be the one to exit the ship first. After Kevin exits the ship, the planet is revealed to be inhabited by vacuum cleaner-like aliens who are waiting in line. Zidgel orders everyone else to leave the ship. One vacuum cleaner argues that another vacuum cleaner can't just cut in front of him like that. The other vacuum cleaner replies that he cut in front of a couple of vacuum cleaners and other vacuum cleaners cut in front of them. Hearing all this, Midgel comments how their behavior is a little off on a planet that's named "Wait-Your-Turn". Zidgel exclaims that those vacuum cleaners cutting in line are acting barbaric and orders the crew back aboard the ship. Midgel reminds him that they got a job to do. Kevin grabs a vacuum cleaner and puts him back farther in line. That vacuum cleaner complains that he can't wait that long. Kevin tells him to be nice, which that vacuum cleaner responds by trying to bite him. Fidgel asks how long the cutting in line has been going on. A mustached vacuum cleaner answers that it started when President No-I'm-The-President took office. A vacuum cleaner with some teeth missing interrupts that he pushed his way into office. Zidgel declares they he and his crew heard their distress signal and they are here to help them. A green one-toothed vacuum cleaner who sounds like Larry the Cucumber informs them that they didn't call about the cutting in line. Another vacuum cleaner tells them that they called them about the heat. Zidgel notices that the planet is kind of hot as a barbecue, a sauna, and someone barbecuing in a sauna. Zidgel orders Midgel to key up the satellite viewing system in order to find out why the planet is so hot. Midgel reports that the planet is trying to get ahead of the other planets. Fidgel discovers that there is a cutting in line bug infecting the planet. A vacuum cleaner that Kevin carried farther in line explains that the bug was introduced by President No-I'm-The-President. Midgel also reports that the planet is heading directly to the sun. However, none of the vacuum cleaners care, because their planet was ahead of all the others. Midgel thinks that being on the planet that's first is good news. Jason suddenly realizes that the cutting in line bug is starting to affect them. Midgel says that the bug affected him first. Fidgel retorts that he was first. Kevin just says that he was first. Zidgel argues that he should have cut in front of them hours ago. Jason warns everyone that they'll all burn once they get too close to the sun. Once the planet starts to burn, everyone starts panicking. The Penguins start fighting over who should enter the ship first until Jason finally speaks up. He repeats what Grandmum told him earlier, including the Bible verse. Zidgel asks what they should do. Jason offers someone else to enter the ship before him. This causes the cutting in line bug to get destroyed and the planet to return to its normal orbit. A vacuum cleaner with a speech disorder informs everyone that President No-I'm-The-President was at the front of the line when the planet suddenly stopped. When Fidgel asked where he is now, the vacuum cleaner answers that he was last seen hurling through space. He then announces that the former President will be succeeded by President After-You. The new President of Planet Wait-Your-Turn thanks Jason and the Penguins for saving the planet. Jason asks what was everyone waiting in line to see. President After-You answers that they discovered a creature spying on them. This creature is revealed to be Michelle who was looking in the telescope earlier. After the ship leaves the planet, Zidgel, with a little help from Kevin, recaps how Jason played a part in saving Planet Wait-Your-Turn. Jason says that he couldn't have done it without the Penguins' help. Fidgel tells him that he doesn't really get this whole daydreaming thing. Soon after Fidgel says that, Jason is back in the attic playing with the spaceship. Michelle tells him that she's not finished yet. Jason assures her that he'll look when she's done. Before Jason and Michelle go to sleep, Grandmum reminds them to say their prayers. Jason and Michelle pray to God to keep their parents safe on their trip. Michelle thanks Him for Grandmum, her cottage, and the telescope that she got to use first. Jason thanks Him for the spaceship and helping him to learn to be patient, and asks Him to teach Michelle something next time. The spaceship is then seen flying past the cottage, suggesting that Jason's adventure might be real after all. Locations *Grandmum's Cottage *Wait-Your-Turn Quotes "Jason T. Conrad, we need your help!" Zidgel. "That's not true! I, uh, just don't like the red marks they make on my beak." Zidgel. "What? Oh, you're the guys from the Federation! We didn't call about the cutting in line." Larry the Vacuum Cleaner. Home media It was first released November 14th, 2000 by Word Entertainment. In January 2001, Lyrick Studios reprinted it. In 2002, Warner Home Video reprinted it. Fun Facts Explanations *A widget is another word for device. *This list of English dishes Grandmum mentioned were: **Bangers and Mash (mashed potatoes and sausages) **Bubble and Squeak (shallow-fried leftover vegetable) **Haggis (savory pudding containing sheep's, liver, lungs, and heart) Trivia *This is the only episode of the series where there's no title card. *Various scenes from the episodes were cut up in the televised version of the episode and on the Complete Season One DVD, including from when Jason receives the Turbo 3000 till it was when they get up to the attic.(See Remarks) *There were a few differences between in the trailer (from the Word, Inc. copy of Esther) and the final episode. Includes **The interior of the ship being blue instead of a bright orange. **Zidgel says "Strap yourselves in boys, it could be a bumpy ride" in the trailer. In the final episode, "boys" was removed. *There were a few differences between per-production and the final version: **There was going to be a scene of Jason bumping one of penguin figurines. **There was a suggestion on the script on not opening the Rockhopper's hatch. **The planets were going to have faces. **The vacuum that tells how to bug came to the planet was going to say "ecosystem" instead of "environment". **The Comet Lounge (or called both "The Galaxy Lounge" and "The Galactic Cafe") was going to appear. *On the credits, one of the vacuums has Larry credited. *This episode is included as a bonus feature for the 15th anniversary of Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, and a bonus feature on a rerelease of Lyle the Kindly Viking. *The verse quoted is "Proverbs 14:29." *This video was released originally at the Kennedy Space Center. Remarks *When Grandmum first appeared during Jason and Michelle's fighting, she was holding a heavy pot. But she later made a pie for dinner, so it's unknown what she made with the pot. *The controller for the Turbo 3000 is actually plugged in the second socket, and that's normally for the other player. So Jason wouldn't been able to play the game. *During when Jason is lying on his bed, the game controller cord seems to be cut. * Midgel pulls the device from behind, despite nothing's there. *Jason tells the inhabitants of Wait-Your-Turn about patience. Because the scenes of Jason and Michelle fighting was absent in the recut, it doesn't show Grandmum telling them about the lesson, so it doesn't explain how Jason learned the lesson. *When Jason was tormenting Michelle, you can see the inside of his mouth is purple. Ron Smith stated in the commentary that he was eating ice pops. *Haggis is actually a Scottish dish. *When the episode is reissued on the Where's God When I'm S-Scared? 15th anniversary DVD, Grandmum's voice is re-voiced by a different voice actress. Goofs *During when Grandmum tells the two kids about patience, the game cartridge is black. Inside References *Larry the Cucumber makes a cameo appearance as a vacuum cleaner. *Michelle says that she and Jason stopped at Burger Bell on their way to the cottage. Fast Forward *Michelle would get her chance with the penguins, as well as learning a lesson. *Haggis was mentioned in the Silly Scottish Song from MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle. Commentary Click here to see transcript for the commentary. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:3-2-1 Penguins! episodes Category:VHS Category:DVDs